


Many, Many, Many Worlds

by koios



Series: Many, Many, Many Worlds [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Ba Sing Se, Crystal Catacombs (Avatar), Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Piandao raises Zuko, Pre-Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Short, Snippets, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no beta we die like lu ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koios/pseuds/koios
Summary: A collection of ideas and one shots. Mostly won’t be developed or fully written, but you never know (I have no self restraint and I’ll probably write them all, who am I kidding?)Part 1. AU where Zuko has 30% less impulse control and 1% better decision making. He makes a different choice in the Crystal CatacombsPart 2. Zuko and Sokka celebrate HalloweenPart 3. Piandao accidentally acquired a child
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula/Getting Help, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Piandao & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Many, Many, Many Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007436
Comments: 21
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking! Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](https://koiotic.tumblr.com/)

“I need you, Zuko. The only way we win is together.”

Azula smiled her sharp smile, but - was he seeing things, or did it look softer than usual? Was there something like desperation in the back of her gaze?

A cold, twisting feeling shot through him. He was seven again and running through the palace corridors, clutching her hand and helping her steal mochi from the kitchens; he was six and watching her bend her first flames in awe; he was five and hugging her tight as they hid in one of the empty rooms because dad was angry and they knew better than to cross his path.

“You are free to choose,” she said, suddenly cold and even all over again, like nothing had happened.

Uncle was saying something, but he couldn’t hear anything apart from the blood rushing through his veins. She said she needed him. It might be a lie, but she’d needed him before and he’d left her. Not by choice, but he’d left her. This time, he had the freedom to choose.

He made a decision, and prayed to the spirits it was the right one. Her words ricocheted around his head - honour, father’s love, everything you wanted. And that look on her face, the closest to vulnerable he’d seen since she was four and curled up under the bed with him because mother and father were yelling in the next room.

He was running without thinking, almost stumbling into the cavern behind her. The waterbender - Katara - looked up with something like hope shining in her eyes, the Avatar looking dubious but not instantly attacking. And that harsh glee was back on his little sister’s face, making her look so like father it stung. But she said she needed him. She needed him.  
He sent a silent apology in his head to whatever spirits were listening, and struck.

Azula dropped like a stone.

~~~~~~

Katara didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t that. Azula hadn’t either, apparently, eyes going almost comically wide as Zuko moved, hitting her in the back with a precise strike. She crumpled, Zuko catching her moments before she hit the floor.

“Wh- what?” Her voice cracked, laced with pure surprise.

Zuko looked just as surprised as everyone else, which was not very reassuring. “Sorry-“

And then, more to himself, “fuck”.  
“Did-“ Aang gaped, “did you just chi-block her?”

“Apparently,” Zuko said, still looking shocked.

“When did you learn to chi-block?” Aang asked, half impressed and half nervous.

“About fifteen seconds ago,” Zuko admitted, sounding a little strained.

“So- you- you just did that and hoped it worked?”

“That’s... basically how I do everything.”

Katara was starting to wonder if they had seriously overestimated Zuko’s threat level. A laugh bubbled up in her throat.

“That was the most anticlimactic fight I’ve ever been in.”

And then one of the walls exploded, sending dust and rubble flying. Katara pulled up the water into an ice wall, then dropped it when she recognised familiar shapes careening through the dust cloud.

“Sokka! Toph!”

“Katara! We have to stop Azula, she-“ he stopped short and blinked, “... is unconscious?”

“I’m not unconscious, peasant,” the princess snapped, “why don’t you come here and we’ll see what I can do?”

A tongue of blue flame leaped up past her lips.

“Wow. Okay, cool,” then- “wait, Zuko?”

“Uh, hi?”

“Can someone please tell me what’s happening?” Toph burst out, throwing her arms up, “because I came here ready to beat up some Dai Li and that’s not happening for some reason!”

“Oh, Zuko chi-blocked Azula,” Aang said brightly, previous awkwardness forgotten.

“Does this mean you’re good now?” Sokka asked dubiously, fixing Zuko with a hard look.

“I... I guess?”

“Awesome!” Aang cried, and Zuko frowned, “does that mean you-“

The walls started shaking again, rocks clattering to the ground. Katara’s stomach dropped as rows and rows of Dai Li approached.

“Now that’s more like it,” Toph muttered, a tiny smirk crossing her face, “fighting now, talking later.”

“The only ‘later’ you’ll get,” Azula intoned, the air around her crackling dangerously, “is in a cell before your executions.”

“Charming,” Sokka muttered, letting his boomerang fly at the first line of earthbenders.

Then the Dai Li struck, the room exploding into cracks and rumbles. Zuko threw up a wall of fire, driving back the agents rushing towards Azula. She jerked forward, clearly trying to get up and start throwing around some fire.

Azula writhed as much as she could, then started screaming insults and curses as she whipped her head about, dark hair flying around her face.

Katara pulled up more water from the streams running through the cave, moving into bending stances that felt as familiar as breathing. Beside her, she saw Aang clutch his staff and Toph slide into a solid stance, waiting to strike.

The Dai Li moved first, striking in perfect synchrony. Their rock gloves shot forward, almost whistling through the air. And fast - Katara barely had time to freeze a shield before it was shattered on impact. Some air blasts from Aang threw more off course, but she caught the flicker of worry before he shifted into earthbending posture next to Toph.

Fighting fire with fire, so to speak.

Zuko, fighting earth with fire, didn’t seem to be having much better luck driving them back, but he was certainly holding his own.

A look of fierce focus had appeared on Toph’s face, and between her own attacks and blocks, Katara saw her precise and almost deadly looking movements. She was certain that if the Dai Li hadn’t been earthbenders capable of weakening her blows, they wouldn’t be getting back up.

She didn’t know how long it lasted, but soon a cold dread was settling in her stomach. Spirits knew how many Dai Li there were, and they weren’t stopping. She had lost her breath at some point and was struggling to get it back, feeling heavy exhaustion set into her limbs.

Beside her, she saw Aang stumble. A second later, so did she.

Two more figures appeared in Katara’s peripheral vision, and she cursed under her breath. Azula’s friends, the acrobat and knife thrower, weaving through the crowd of agents.

The princess saw them at the same time as she did, crying out “Mai! Ty Lee!”

Katara ducked under another flurry of projectiles and sent a wave back with all her strength, but the two girls were undeterred, the acrobat jumping over the water using the heads of flailing Dai Li as stepping stones.

“Zuko!” The knife thrower barked, “what are you doing?”

He faltered for a moment, locking eyes with her - but the girl was completely unreadable.

“Treason.”

The other girl - the actual, trained, chi-blocker, Katara remembered with a jolt - sprang forward before she could drive her back with a water whip. She flipped, landing on her hands in front of Zuko and Azula, jumping to her feet with that seemingly ever-present grin. The firebender moved into a familiar, aggressive stance, but seemed hesitant to strike.

“Treason? Without us?”

And then she was leaping back into the fray, striking with lightning quick movements almost too fast for Katara to catalog. The earthbenders finally broke rank, scattering in futile attempts to dodge or fight back.

Katara thought she saw a tiny smile on her otherwise emotionless companion before her arms flew out almost as fast, and another group of agents were thrown back, pinned to the ground and walls by glinting blades. The Dai Li were dropping like flies, piling up on the floor almost comically fast.

And then there were dozens of unconscious or immobile earthbenders at their feet, and Azula hissing and spitting flame in incensed horror.

“Well,” the knife thrower said, turning to Zuko, “what are we doing now?”

Zuko was frozen, looking utterly stunned, and Katara couldn’t blame him.

“Mai, you- you-“

“Well, I couldn’t let you commit treason without me,” she deadpanned, “I can’t let you have all the fun. And we need to get going. What are we doing with Azula?”

“How about we leave Crazy Blue and get out of here?” Sokka cut in, still looking suspicious but more preoccupied with not getting impaled on a rock, “Appa should be outside, Aang, do you have the bison whistle?”

The acrobat, Ty Lee, appeared at Mai’s side and latched onto her arm like a pentapus, glancing between her and Zuko. “How are we getting out? We could try sneaking out, but Azula’s might give us away-“

“You’re damn right I will,” Azula practically growled, “I didn’t think even you would be stupid enough to double cross me!”

“Wait-“ Katara cut in, “you’re not coming with us?”

The three stared at her blankly.

“Coming with you?” Zuko looked perplexed.

“You- you turned on Azula and helped Aang. I thought you were on our side.”

Was she going crazy?

“Well,” Mai shrugged, “it’d be a nice change of scenery.”

Zuko exchanged an unreadable look with Mai and Ty Lee and shrugged somewhat helplessly. “I was planning on taking Azula somewhere safe in the Earth Kingdom, but...”

“We would love to!” Ty Lee exclaimed, looking so excited and bubbly Katara could almost forget that she was a force to be reckoned with in battle.

“Alright,” Mai shrugged, then glanced at Azula, “anyone got any rope?”


	2. Sokka and Zuko Win Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://koiotic.tumblr.com/) prompt fill:  
> Prompt ;Zukka celebrating Halloween
> 
> Send me any requests [here!](https://koiotic.tumblr.com/)

Sokka loved Halloween. Free candy, cool decorations, and the one time of year it was socially acceptable to walk around dressed like an egg. But this year, he had a mission: find the dumbest couples costume he could find and talk Zuko into it, finally beating Aang and Katara in the Worst Costume Competition™️.

“It’s not a competition,” Katara sighed, “and our costumes aren’t bad. You’re just jealous I got a boyfriend before you.”

Oh, it was on.

———

The fact that he was such a regular customer that the costume shop employees recognised him might have embarrassed him with someone else, but he’d seen Zuko in his teenage emo phase so Sokka was beyond the point of shame. Plus, the ponytail.

“Stop that,” Zuko frowned, “I know that look, you’re thinking about the ponytail I had.”

“Babe, I love you so much, but I physically cannot stop thinking about that ponytail.”

“I hate you,” Zuko muttered, “I can’t believe I agreed to date you.”

“Then let go of my hand.”

“You know what, asshole? I’m gonna hold it harder!”

There was definitely a sappy smile spreading over his face. “I love you.”

“No comment.” That glare probably would have been effective a few years ago, but now he was barely suppressing the urge to pick Zuko up and deal with getting kicked in the shins.

“Will you forgive me if I find an awesome Halloween costume?”

“This whole thing is your idea. I’ve never even done Halloween before.”

Sokka’s dramatic gasp was only half faked. “You what?”

“Sokka, you’ve met my dad.”

“Yeah, but no Halloween? I thought he was all about the evil vibe?”

That made Zuko laugh, and he let Sokka pull him into a hug. “Your Halloween education begins today!”

“I thought it was meant to be fun,” Zuko huffed into his shoulder, but didn’t pull away.

“Education is fun-“

“And you call me a nerd-“

“I will ignore that only because I need you to be the other half of my costume ideas!”

———

“I really thought you’d be more opposed to this,” Sokka admitted, shooting a half suspicious look at Zuko.

“Sokka, I spent years committing vigilante justice in a theatre costume. I have no dignity left.”

The pile of potential costumes was getting to a height even Sokka recognised as ridiculous. It almost dwarfed Zuko, sprawled in the chair beside it.

“It’s been five hours...”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “It’s been twenty minutes, you’re just a drama queen. How about Mario and Peach?”

“I’m not being Peach.”

“But I look great in a moustache!”

“Red isn’t your colour. Next idea?”

“Buzz Lightyear and Woody?”

“Too many potential puns, Aang is like ten and he doesn’t need to hear them.”

“Aang is sixteen and has heard every swear word and inappropriate joke under the sun. How about minions?”

“I’d rather die.”

“Okay, fine! The Simpsons?”

“As someone who has been covered in yellow paint before, I do not recommend.”

“Wait, when-“

“Next.”

“Catra and Adora?”

“I’m not being Catra.”

“But you both have angst and-“

“Finish that sentence and I’m leaving you.”

“Like... leaving me to go back to the Evil Horde or-“

A large plastic sword hit him in the side of the head. “Let me be Adora and we have a deal.”

———

Aang had somehow procured a giant dinosaur costume, and Sokka almost had to admit defeat. Almost.

“Sorry, Katara, you’re letting the side down. You can’t show up without a costume!”

“This isn’t a competition,” she groaned, “there is no side to let down! And I am in costume, I’m a witch!”

“One singular pointy hat is not enough! You’re not even wearing it! And that doesn’t sound like ‘wow, Sokka, you’re the best at Halloween’.”

“You can win at Halloween?” Zuko asked dubiously.

“Of course you can!” Sokka exclaimed, over Katara’s exasperated protest.

“I think your costumes are great,” Aang said, massive dinosaur head tucked under his arm. Ha. One point off team Kataang.

“We win,” Sokka confirmed, throwing his arms around Zuko, “because I have the best boyfriend.”

Zuko blushed bright red but didn’t push him away.

Katara scoffed. “You have the dumbest boyfriend because he agreed to your shenanigans.”

Sokka rolled his eyes and dragged Zuko away, calling out “we win, no argument!” over his shoulder.

“This is fun,” Zuko admitted quietly, “and we won.”

Sokka didn’t bother fighting off a huge grin. “We’re the best. And combined, the most attractive and powerful couple in the world.”

“You sound like my sister.”

“Please don’t remind me of her when I’m about to kiss you,” Sokka said, leaning in to Zuko’s face, “it really ruins the mood.”

“Well then you should probably kiss me to forget about it.”

“I don’t think it works like tha-“

“Shut up,” Zuko interrupted, closing the gap between them.

•••

“Okay, what’s everyone wearing?” Toph demanded.

“Aang’s a dinosaur, Katara’s a witch, Suki’s dressed as Kyoshi, Mai and Ty Lee came in each other’s clothes, but that might be an accident... and Sokka and Zuko are Catra and Adora.”

“Huh. Catra and Adora,” Toph muttered, “so does that make Sokka or Zuko the furry?”


	3. Piandao raises Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found some WIPs on my old phone, and this is my favourite - 100% getting written at some point

Dear Iroh,

I hope this letter finds you well. I give you my deepest condolences for your recent loss, and apologise for not writing sooner. May your nephew's soul find peace. 

I recently acquired a pai sho piece I believe to be yours, from the set you recieved after the loss of your son. I know you value it immensely. It has sustained some damage I am doing my best to repair but it may not be fully fixable. 

Please come visit at your earliest convenience. I have written to some friends for advice on the repairs and a reunion may be in order.

Your friend,

Piandao

Dear Piandao, 

Thank you for your letter, and for taking care of my piece - I was beginning to worry I had lost it completely. I will come see you as soon as I am able, and would thank you to look after it for me. 

I look forward to seeing you and our mutual friends. In the wake of my nephew's loss, friends are a relief and a solace. 

Yours,

Iroh

———

Piandao glanced over Iroh's letter one final time before redirecting his gaze to the - thankfully - still unconscious boy in his spare bedroom. The first few times he had awoken had been brief, barely lucid and panicky, culminating in terrified, half-coherent begging that made Piandao want to commit more treason than he already had. News of what the Fire Lord had done has spread quickly through the Fire Nation, though people knew better than to publicly gossip about it. The story was significantly watered down, but no amount of vagueness and euphemism could make 'the Fire Lord burned his son's face' anything less than horrifying. But, from what he had seen before the boy's face was bandaged, and heard in those terrified pleas for mercy, it was significantly worse. 

But all that mattered now was that he was alive and as safe as he could be, in Piandao's veritable fortress of a home. Iroh would arrive as soon as the funeral arrangements at the palace were over - hopefully expecting a child and not a slightly cracked pai sho piece. His letters had to be careful, with Fire Lord Ozai undoubtedly monitoring his brother's correspondence since his ascent to the throne. Ozai may be cruel and paranoid, but he was not completely foolish. He was well aware he had stolen his brother's birthright, and that the Dragon of the West should not be left unchecked. And if anything was known about dragons, it was that trifling with their young was suicide. 

Iroh was a gentle and patient man, but also a shrewd and wise one, and Piandao firmly believed this was the only reason Ozai was alive. He himself could not guarantee the Fire Lord would survive if they met face to face. Maybe he was biased, or maybe going soft with age, but watching his former student fight through injury, infection, fever and seemingly endless nightmares made his blood boil. The healers he had summoned had been unconvinced the boy would live longer than a few hours. Then a few days. Then a few weeks. Then they were hesitantly suggesting he might make it. Then finally declaring his condition stable, and leaving with instructions to contact them if anything changed. And then Piandao was left with a child he had no idea how to take care of. It had been a lot easier when he only had to show him how to swing a sword around.

The door hinges creaked as Fat entered with a cup of tea, again turning his thoughts to Iroh. He accepted it with a grateful nod, almost unsure, for once, of what to say or do.

"Master," he started, glancing at the bed, "are you planning on keeping the prince of the fire nation?"

Piandao was again struck by the rare feeling of 'not a fucking clue' but decided not to voice this.

"Iroh will be coming for him as soon as he can," was a non-answer, but all he could muster. 

Fat nodded, seeming to get the subtext, and left.

Iroh certainly couldn't bring the boy back to the palace with him, especially if the Fire Lord was suspicious his son may be alive - which was possible, despite the funeral that he would be sure to be 'mourning' at. It was almost impressive, if not a little depressing, that the public were so staunchly ignoring the 'literally murdered the kid' aspect. Of course the official story was that the prince had been assassinated after the Agni Kai and was unable to fend of his attacker in his only-very-slightly, definitely not at all mortally, wounded state. Piandao was still unsure as to how and why the prince had made his way across the city in said state, and decided to collapse on his old sword master's doorstep, but he wasn't exactly complaining. 

At least he was alive. 

Piandao wouldn't openly admit how much he cared about the kid, or any of his students for that matter, but in the days before the rumours he had heard made his stomach turn. He had never doubted Ozai's cruelty, especially towards his son, but this was far beyond cruelty. Piandao was past his fighting days, but the sight of the wound made him want to storm the palace and end the Fire Lord there and then. But he liked to think himself wise, and knew that regicide was decidedly an unwise thing to do. He was needed more here, though he still had no idea how to deal with the kid as soon as he regained consciousness. Training him was one thing, but he doubted the prince would be standing up, let alone wielding swords, any time soon. 

The kid stirred, and Piandao hoped he wouldn't have to hold him down and administer another sedative. He was half concerned and half impressed at how ferociously he could fight when only semi-conscious. Thankfully, there wasn't any overt panic or thrashing around as one golden eye slowly opened. And then suddenly opened wider, darting around the room. 

"You're okay, kid, don't panic," was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the kid immediately started panicking. 

He tried to say something, dissolving into coughing, and Piandao pushed a cup of water from the bedside table into his shaking hands. He took it hesitantly, then started gulping it down, still staring with one anxious golden eye between sips.

"You're at my place, the Fire Lord doesn't know you're here. I wrote to your uncle, he'll be coming soon. It's been about six days, but you've been out for most of it. The healers just cleared you and left last night. You're safe here, Prince Zuko."

He was pretty sure the prince didn't remember anything he'd been told in his fever-addled state anyway. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Piandao asked carefully, trying not to sound too cold or sharp. The last thing the boy needed was someone else to be scared of.

"I- I, uh, think-" he broke into another coughing fit, and Piandao resisted the urge to pat him on the back. Zuko took another sip of water, curling in on himself tighter.

"I think so," he managed, after a moment, "but, um, not much after the... after the Agni Kai."

Piandao nodded, praying to the spirits he wasn't sure he believed in to bless him with the power of dealing with traumatised thirteen year olds.

"Fat found you just outside the gates a couple of days after that," he said, "but we're still not entirely sure how you got there."

He was admittedly very curious as to how, but anyone who had spent more than a few hours with Zuko knew about his single minded drive and determination in just about anything. Piandao wouldn't be surprised if he'd escaped the palace and dragged himself across the city alone. Though hopefully not, because that couldn't be good for his health.

Zuko nodded mutely and fixed his gaze on the cup in his hands. Right, he probably wanted to be alone. Was that a good idea? The swordmaster was again struck with his ineptitude dealing with children when he wasn't pointing swords at them. Most of his students were teenagers at the very youngest - tutoring the then seven-year-old prince had been an impulse decision. The kid was eyeing him warily again, like a wounded, cornered animal. Which, Piandao decided, he essentially was. And he was a lot more experienced with animals. This, he could do.

"Would you like me to go?" Keep the tone soft and quiet, no loud noises or sudden moves. 

Zuko hesitated, then gave a minute nod and looked away again. 

"I'll be back to check on you in a bit, don't try getting up or anything stupid," he said gruffly, "the healers will be coming back tomorrow to check you over, if you need anything call me or Fat."

Zuko gave him a small nod again, but some of the tension seemed to be seeping out of his posture.

"Thank you," he mumbled, barely audible.

"No problem, kid."

———

Dear Iroh,

Apologies for the sudden influx of letters, but I have come across another matter I believe you can offer insight into. A wounded koala-sheep was found outside my home, and I am doing my best to nurse it back to health. Its injuries are past the point of life-threatening, and it is healing well, but approaching it without distressing it is a challenge. I know you fare better than I in delicate matters such as these, and I would appreciate your advice.

The creature has been asleep until recently, and its injury was obviously bad enough to make it wary of humans. Obviously, treating its wounds will be significantly easier if it does not need to be held down or sedated, and regaining its trust is important to me. I feel you may be more adept at this, and I hope you will be able to help by offering advice, or in person when you arrive for your visit.

I eagerly await your reply, 

Piandao 

———

Ozai was beginning to wonder why he bothered intercepting and reading his brother's correspondence - in the past week, the most interesting things he had come across were the swordmaster Piandao adopting a koala-sheep and one of Iroh's long distance Pai Sho games coming to an end. It was becoming ever more apparent that his older brother truly had lost his edge after his failure at Ba Sing Se and the death of his son. Such weakness would have been amusing if it weren't wasting so much of his time. Ozai was living proof that a dead son wasn't as earth-shattering as Iroh seemed adamant to believe. And Zuko was definitely dead. The fact the boy had managed to get out of his room, and escape the palace entirely, was probably the most impressive thing he had ever done. Though, that wasn't saying much. And if the boy was stupid enough to die outside rather than inside, Azula was certainly the better choice of heir. 

The shroud on the funeral pyre had been draped over wood and cloth rather than a body; the Fire Lord saw no need to waste resources and time on a search. The funeral was just as wasteful, but watching Iroh fall apart with grief yet again was almost interesting. The performances people put on at such events drew attention away from him anyway, and he could ignore the Fire Sages enough to ponder his next move.

Azula would be Crown Princess, that much was clear. She was a perfect prodigy, a perfect successor, a perfect weapon. It would be announced a week later, once the official period of mourning ended. She was smart enough not to repeat her brother's mistakes, and would be a good asset in war meetings. The public wouldn't be so quick to forget a dead prince, but the assassin story would be enough to redirect their aggression. The innocent fire prince murdered by brutal Earth Kingdom assassins was sure to not only generate sympathy for the family, but to increase hostility. 

Really, this was perfect. The weak link in the royal family was gone, and managed to leave them stronger than ever. Maybe he would conquer and rename a city in the boy's honor. He certainly had more of it in death.

~~~

Zuko didn't let himself panic until Master Piandao was gone, because if his father had taught him anything, it was to never let anyone see you as weak. His words had mostly washed over him, all Zuko had heard was 'Fire Lord' and 'safe here' before a question he barely managed to answer. He felt dizzy and sick and the left side of his face felt like it was on fire-

Which it had been, he remembered with sudden, awful clarity. His face had been on fire, and his father had stood over him and lit it himself. He briefly considered calling Master Piandao back and asking for more information, or maybe for something to throw up into, but that was dangerous. The way he had said 'safe here' was still spinning around Zuko's head, and he was pretty sure he would cry if anyone said anything remotely nice to him. 

He pulled the covers tighter around himself and tried to think. Uncle had taught him some breathing exercises, but right now he could barely remember how to breathe at all. Uncle was- 

Uncle wasn't here, uncle was probably at the palace with father, and father would be-

What would father be doing? Why was he here and not there with them? A hazy memory of running, or trying to run, through the streets of Caldera surfaced.

[and then I dropped and broke the phone so it stops there lol]


	4. Note

Hi! Not an update here, just an announcement - I'll be separating these into different uploads and keep them all in a series, so its easier for me to keep track of. Plus I'll have the placeholder if/when I carry on writing them (and I definitely plan to for most of them!)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://koiotic.tumblr.com/) for updates and snippets, plus a ton of cool art and posts I find at 3am


End file.
